


all that remains

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: After Epsiode s8e15 Deadalive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and More Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: No one can cheat the universe.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	all that remains

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic, scully wasn't pregnant, but mulder still got abducted at the end of s7 :) the fic actually takes place after 8x15 "deadalive" 
> 
> this was inspired by the song "skulls" by bastille

No one was invincible, no matter how many times they had cheated death in the past. And that was something that some people forget. That the world catches up to everyone, and it didn't matter who they were or what they did. 

Fox Mulder was a man who literally cheated death. A man that died, was buried, and then wasn't dead. And no matter what he did to assure Dana Scully that nothing about him had changed, she knew better than anyone that the man who disappeared in Oregon all that time ago was not the same man that they pulled from the casket. 

And you can say what you want about resurrection, but sometimes Scully saw the bad side of it. Mulder had become more reckless, thinking less about his actions, something he barely did to begin with. He was more distant with her, sometimes disappearing for days on end, leaving Scully to constantly worry, and a sinking feeling to appear in her stomach every time her phone would ring. 

All those months ago, when the closest she could get to Mulder was to stare at his headstone, she would have done anything to know what happens in the future, to know that he wasn't dead. But now, Scully hated that she found herself missing the Mulder she knew before they made that life-changing trip back to Bellefleur. She had him back, something that people told her was impossible, so why was she feeling like this. 

Confessing their love for each other was an accident. It was during an argument of all things, an argument over Mulder's brash and reckless behavior. He was shutting her out, and she wanted to know why. Suddenly, she was met with the realization that Mulder had just told her that he loved her. And too quickly to take it back, she practically shouted it to him as well. That effectively stopped the argument, but neither of them spoke to the other for two days, solely because they didn't know what to do. 

Things were looking up for them, because they finally what they had wanted for eight years: each other. And life went on, at least for a little while. The office in the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover building was once again the center of their lives, searching out the mysteries of the universe. 

But the universe caught up with them. Mulder was still reckless and he never thought before he acted. Part of that was natural, he'd always been that way, but part of it was a result of his experiences. He had come back from the dead for crying out loud, he had achieved the impossible. And now, now he had Scully, something to protect, and he would do anything for her. 

Scully wouldn't consider herself a reckless person, but all that went out the window when she was around Mulder. They fed off each others energies and ideas, and she knew deep down that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. So when Mulder began working cases that were more dangerous in nature, Scully was right behind him. She had long since decided that there was no way to stop him from doing these things, but he shouldn't have to do them alone. 

The universe caught up with them in the form of an explosion, caused by a malfunction in technology in a military base in Kansas, one that they happened to be in the middle of when it happened. And despite the fact that Mulder cheated death once already, there was no coming back alive from this.

It didn't feel right to use the same headstone, and Mulder wasn't laid to rest in the same plot as before. This time, he was next to Scully. It was almost instantly agreed by everyone who was in their life that the two should be laid to rest together. Their headstones were carved in looping script, with the same message along the bottom, below the date of death. 

_"This time, I'll be buried here with you."_

_\- the end -_


End file.
